


Визитка

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Multi, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	1. Вступление и навигация

**BUCK-TICK** \- уникальная для японской рок-сцены группа, которая вот уже 35 лет непрерывно работает в одном составе, регулярно удивляя фанатов неожиданными музыкальными и визуальными концепциями. Познакомившись в старших классах школы, эти пятеро прошли всю жизнь бок о бок, никогда не ссорясь и почти не споря друг с другом. Безграничное доверие и крепкая дружба, яркая уникальность каждого участника, берущая за живое музыка, проникновенные тексты и огненный фансервис - это то, за что мы полюбили BUCK-TICK. 

За что полюбите их вы?  
Узнаем к концу Битвы! 

  


[Официальная информация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106617/chapters/60825553) \- только факты. Для тех, кто ничего не знает о группе, но хочет составить первое впечатление.

[Фанонные характеры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106617/chapters/60890659) \- факты и немного фантазии и личного восприятия. Для тех, кому интересно, как группу видит команда.

[Пейринги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106617/chapters/60890821) \- тут тоже не обошлось без фактов, но фантазии, конечно же, больше. Для тех, кому интересно, о чем будет дальше идти речь на Битве.

[Официальный сайт группы](http://buck-tick.com/)  
[Официальный аккаунт группы в Твиттере](https://twitter.com/BUCKTICK_INFO)  
[Instagram Хисаши Имаи](https://www.instagram.com/bucktick_imai/)  
[Официальный блог Хисаши Имаи](http://blog.buck-tick.com/)  
[Основное русскоязычное сообщество ВКонтакте, посвященный Buck-Tick](https://vk.com/buck_tickgroup)  
[Еще одно русскоязычное сообщество ВКонтакте "Buck-Tick ~for you and me~"](https://vk.com/club191293243)  


  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/81/EAR9Z9FW_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/d3/bVPIJEB2_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020"><img src="https://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/1/4/3514019/86830236.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020"><img src="https://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/1/4/3514019/86830224.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020"><img src="https://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/1/4/3514019/86830223.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


	2. Официальная информация

Группа образовалась в 1983 году в городе Фудзиока на волне японского рок-бума. Ее основателями стали ученики старших классов Имаи (гитара) и Араки (вокал), которые решили, что самый простой способ стать музыкантами - это научиться играть технически несложный панк-рок. К ним присоединились другие ученики той же школы: Сакураи (ударные), Хигучи (бас) и Хошино (ритм-гитара). В 1985 году Араки покинул группу, а его место на вокале занял Сакураи, а Хигучи уговорил своего старшего брата присоединиться в качестве барабанщика.  
С тех пор группа 35 лет играет в одном составе, сменила множество стилей, при этом сохраняя собственное уникальное звучание, записала более 250 песен, выпустила 21 альбом, 37 синглов и более 65 видеоклипов.  
BUCK-TICK оказали огромное влияние на японскую рок-сцену и наряду с **X Japan** считаются основателями стиля **visual kei**.

  


Вокал, автор большинства текстов к песням BUCK-TICK  
Родился 7 марта 1966 г. в Фудзиоке (префектура Гумма)  
В 18 лет лишился отца, а в 24 - матери. Есть старший брат. Сотрудничал с Issay, Masami Tsuchiya, Clan of Xymox, Shiina Ringo и многими другими композиторами и исполнителями. Также участник групп **Schwein** (2001 г.) и **the MORTAL** (2015 г.), выпустил сольный альбом **愛の惑星, Ai no Wakusei** (2004 г.) и книгу своей поэзии и лирики **夜想, Yasou** (2004 г.), а также снялся в короткометражном фильме Рюхэя Китамура **Longinus**.  


Гитара, бэк-вокал, терменвокс, автор большинства песен и части лирики BUCK-TICK  
Родился 21 октября 1965 г. в Фудзиоке (префектура Гумма)  
Его семье принадлежит небольшой магазинчик рядом со станцией Фудзиока. Есть младшие брат и сестра.  
Также участник групп **Schaft** (1991–1994, 2016 гг.), **Schwein** (2001 г.) и **Lucy** (2004-2006 гг.).

Гитара, клавишные, бэк-вокал. Автор музыки ко многим самым любимым фанатами балладам.  
Родился 16 июня 1966 г. в Фудзиоке (префектура Гумма)  
Его родители держали рыбную лавку в Фудзиоке. Есть старший брат и младшая сестра.  
Также участник группы **Dropz** (2005 г.) 

Бас-гитара.  
Родился 24 января 1967 г. в Такасаки (префектура Гумма)  
Есть старшая сестра и двое старших братьев: Ягами Толл и Хигучи Тору, который погиб в юности.  
Также участник группы **Wild Wise Apes** (2004 г.)

Барабаны, перкуссия  
Родился 19 августа 1962 г.в Такасаки (префектура Гумма)  
Настоящее имя Хигучи Такаши, псевдоним он взял в честь погибшего в молодости старшего брата – Тору. Кроме того, есть старшая сестра по отцу и младший брат - Хигучи Ютака.  
Также участник группы **Yagami Toll & The Blue Sky** (2004 г.)

**Иссэй** (Issay, Fujisaki Kazunari, 藤崎一成) - вокалист группы DER ZIBET, близкий друг Сакураи и остальных участников BUCK-TICK. Неоднократно выступал вместе с BUCK-TICK, а Сакураи выступал вместе с DER ZIBET, исполняя специально написанную для дуэта с Иссэем песню **Masquerade**. 

**Реймонд Уоттс** (Raymond Watts) - британский музыкант, основатель группы PIG, участник групп **Schaft** (совместно с Имаи) и **Schwein** (совместно с Имаи и Сакураи). 

**Нишикава Таканори** (T.M.Revolution, Takanori Nishikawa, 西川 貴教) - помимо прочего вокалист группы **Abingdon Boys School** , в составе которой исполнил совместно с Сакураи песню BUCK-TICK **Dress** , а также был хостом нескольких передач с участием членов BUCK-TICK. 

**Сяо Чжань** (Xiao Zhan, 肖战) - китайский актер и певец, наиболее известный по роли Вэй Усяня в дораме **The Untamed** (Неукротимый).


	3. Фанонные персонажи

  


  


Демон, вампир, котик, феечка, русалка. К сорока годам вышел из пубертата. Тяжелое детство, проблемная юность, разгульная молодость, разнообразная зрелость и постепенное смирение с грядущей старостью. Неисправимый пессимист и меланхолик, человек необыкновенной красоты и живого ума, добрый, чувствительный и деликатный, обладает «женской душой» и склонностью к тихому алкоголизму. Моральный и не только мазохист. Обожает кошек и сам немного (а иногда и много) котик. В творчестве предпочитает образы темные и болезненные, зачастую подчеркнуто сексуальные, одни из основных мотивов лирики – смерть матери и ПТСР от пережитого в детстве семейного насилия. Плохо представляет свое место в жизни вне BUCK-TICK, лучше всего чувствует себя на сцене, где совершенно преображается. 

  


Тролль, лжец, инопланетянин. В последнее время все чаще повторяется в цвете волос, потому что уже давно выбрал всю доступную палитру краски. Тихий, скромный и застенчивый, разговаривать начинает, только когда выпьет. При этом с детства обожает, когда на него обращают внимание и выделяют среди остальных. Начал играть на гитаре просто потому что под руку подвернулась, а ему нравилось извлекать звуки. Зато сразу, чтобы выделиться, начал играть левой рукой, хотя и правша. Любит неочевидные концепции, уважает сюрреализм, единственный из группы ведет Instagram, так что весь мир знает, что он ест. 

  


Спортсмен, красавчик, самый добродушный и умиротворенный человек на свете, который никогда не обижается на постоянные подколы других членов группы и способен годами улыбаться, когда ему припоминают, как он когда-то вступил в собачьи какашки. При этом весьма скрупулезен и дотошен в работе. Имеет диплом повара и обожает абсолютно всех животных - от цыплят до пуделей. Хозяйственность, домовитость и яхонтовость, а также идеальная шевелюра. Глух на правое ухо.

Няшка-улыбашка, самый младший в группе, поэтому до сих пор воспринимается и коллегами, и фанатами, как ребенок. На самом же деле его постоянная милая улыбка хранит много секретов. На пару со старшим братом любит бейсбол. Единственный из всех, кто умеет общаться с людьми и любит это делать. А еще у него есть собственный маскот по имени Serious Bear.

35 лет с гребнем на голове. Самый старший. Самый преданный своему инструменту. Старший брат Юты Хигучи, но старшим братом (Ании) его называют все участники группы. Присоединился к группе позже всех, когда Сакураи решил переквалифицироваться в вокалисты, - Юта практически похитил его из дома и привез в Токио, заставив стать барабанщиком BUCK-TICK. 

**Жена Сакураи** \- никто не знает ни как она выглядит, ни как ее зовут, некоторые даже сомневаются в самом ее существовании. Но даже если ее нет в реальности, эту героическую женщину точно стоило бы выдумать! Что мы и сделали. В наших фанонах ее зовут Юми, так что, если видите где-то Юми - это она.  


**Бывшая жена Сакураи** \- Саюри Ватанабэ, бывшая стилистка группы, мать старшего ребенка Сакураи (как зовут которого, мы тоже не знаем).  


**Жена Имаи** \- ее зовут Каори, у нее есть две сестры и она очень любит животных, особенно французских бульдогов.  


**Брат Сакураи** \- Хироши Сакураи, старший брат, живет в Фудзиоке, работает в службе доставки, женат, имеет взрослого сына.  



	4. Пейринги

  


Самый популярный пейринг – эти двое всегда рядом и уже давно понимают друг друга без слов. Тщательно выверенный фансервис, неоднозначные шутки, реальное взаимоуважение, чуткость и нежность друг к другу.  
Черная роза и нежная фиалка.  
Звенящая браслетами царевна Будур и неулыбчивая Мона Лиза Overdrive.  
«Вот он я, готический твой принц» и «Hello Spaceboy».  
Самые странные сочетания дают самый запоминающийся результат. 

Когда в одной группе есть целых два очень красивых мужчины, реакцию фанатов предугадать не сложно.  
Один – сильный, добрый и надежный.  
Второй – мечущийся, страдающий и уязвимый.  
Тридцать пять лет бок о бок, немногословная поддержка, душевное тепло – самый комфортный пейринг для приверженцев классики. 

Что произойдет, если встретятся эклектичный британец без комплексов и застенчивый японец, превращающийся на сцене в сексуальную фурию? Тут ничего и додумывать не пришлось: даже не будучи выпущенным на видео, короткий тур Schwein оставил по себе достаточно свидетельств весьма откровенного взаимодействия этих двоих. А еще – колечко на пальце Сакураи.

Любимая многими динамика: учитель и ученик. Очарованность, глубокое уважение и неподдельное восхищение друг другом, многолетняя дружба и совместные проекты, откровенные признания в любви, «конечно же, платонической», а, может быть, и не очень…

Опять старший и младший, ну и что, что разница в возрасте совсем несущественная?  
Зато один высокий, мрачный, молчаливый и – ах! – опасный.  
А второй – маленький, милый, улыбчивый и болтливый.  
Похоже на завязку отличного аниме про романтические отношения. 

Жены и девушки, а также случайные и не очень подруги - поскольку мы ничего не знаем о них реальных, все женские персонажи исключительно вымышлены со всеми деталями своих биографий и подробностями взаимоотношений с музыкантами.


End file.
